Der Pfeil der Lust
by Helios 12
Summary: Wieder mal geht es um amazonische Mysterien... Lest selbst und reviewt bitte!


Der Pfeil der Lust 

Eine Ranma-Fanfiction von Helios ½

Disclamer: Ich disclame alle clamerartigen und dis-hältigen Vorwürfe.

Weiterhin disclame ich, dass ich für diese Geschichte Geld bekommen würde. Ich bekomm höchstens von meinen Mitschülern Respekt, aber mehr auch nicht ;;

Wie üblich durchstöberte Shampoo die alten Sachen aus ihrem Heimatdorf.

Das hatte sie schon öfters gemacht, und immer wieder sind neue Dinge aufgetaucht, wie zum Beispiel die ‚Liebe-Hass-Brosche' oder sonstiges ‚Nützliches' auf ihrer Reise in Ranmas Herz.

So saß sie nun vor ihrer großen Kiste, gerade dabei, eine Kollektion Ritual-Masken zu begutachten, als ihr plötzlich eine lange, dünne Kiste ins Auge fiel.

„Nanu, was sein denn das?" Ehrfürchtig (oder eher neugierig) öffnete sie die Kiste, worin- „Der Pfeil der Lust!" lag. Richtig!

Aber wer zum Geier hat das eben gesagt? „Großmutter! Was sein das für ein Pfeil?" „Das ist, mein Kind, der Pfeil der Lust. Der Abgeschossene verfällt sofort in eine... wie soll ich sagen, eine sexuelle Hyperaktivität." „Aya!", rief Shampoo,

„und mit wem er dann schlafen?" „Nun ja", begann Cologne, „normalerweise ist der Bedauernswerte dann auf die Frau fixiert, die den Pfeil abgeschossen hat. Jedoch-" Aber Shampoo stürmte schon los, bewaffnet mit dem Geil-Pfeil (g)

und einem Bogen.

Und die Beute?

„Ranma! Du Perversling! Bleib gefälligst stehen!"

„Waaahhhh, Akane, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht- AUTSCH!"

Und wieder mal hatte Akane Tendo einen Jungen mittels Supermariohammer zur Strecke gebracht, der sich schuldig gemacht hatte, ein Junge zu sein.

Aber das war Shampoo reichlich egal, denn sie war nur in ihren Bonbouris ausgebildet, nicht aber im Bogenschießen. Und so kam es ihr zugute, dass Ranma jetzt bewegungslos am Boden lag.

„Nur 1 Schuss, er gehören mir!"

Sie legte an, zielte und... Peng!

Sirrend flog der Pfeil durch die Luft, aber auf einmal trat ein Hindernis in die Flugbahn: Akane!

Sie hob ihren Hammer auf, den sie auf Ranmas Kopf... vergessen hatte, und drehte sich schon um, aber dann erwischte der Pfeil sie doch:

Die Spitze hatte sie an der Hand gestreifft, aber der Pfeil erreichte sein Ziel nichtsdestotrotz; Der Pfeil verschwand, kurz bevor Ranma verletzt wurde.

Shampoo ging mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht nach Hause; Sobald er wach wird, kommt er sicher zu ihr nach Hause, und dann...

Derweil im Tendo-Anwesen:

Ranma wachte langsam auf. Er fühlte sich nicht gut. Besser gesagt, er fühlte sich beschissen. Sein Arm tat weh, als ob jemand mit einem spitzen Gegenstand auf ihn eingestochen hat. Dennoch sprang er auf, sein Magen beschäftigte ihn mehr als sein Arm, in anderen Worten: Er hatte Hunger!

Als er sich in der Küche ein Brötchen schmieren wollte, traf er auf Kasumi.

„Hi Kasumi!" „Hallo Ranma-kun. Weißt du, was Akane gemacht hat?" „Ja, sie hat mir mit dem Hammer eins übergezogen. Frag mich aber nicht, wieso." „Oh, aber ich dachte eher an ihre Hand." „Ihre Hand? Hat sie sich mit dem Hammer übernommen?" „Nein, sie hatte auf dem Handrücken einen Schnitt. Das war vielleicht ein merkwürdiges Ding! Ihre Hand ist grün angelaufen und angeschwollen auch. Deshalb ist sie zu Dr. Tofu gegangen. Vielleicht hast du die Güte, und holst sie ab?" „Ja, mach ich, Kasumi!"

Ranma schmierte sich mit der Amaguriken-Technik noch schnell ein Brötchen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Praxis des Arztes.

„So, Akane. Ich hab dir nun diese Salbe auf die Wunde aufgetragen. In den nächsten Stunden müsste die Entzündung abklingen und deine Hand schrumpft auch wieder auf normale Größe." „Danke, Dr. Tofu! Sie sind der Beste!" „Ach, nun übertreib mal nicht, Akane..." „Also, auf jeden Fall danke ich ihnen. Tschüss!" „Auf Wiedersehen, Akane!"

Ranma war fast bei der Praxis. Nur noch um diese Ecke und dann...

Bamm! Ranma fiel auf seinen Hosenboden, Akane ebenso.

Er begann stirnreibend: „Entschuldigen sie, ich habe... Akane?"

Die Angesprochene funkelte wütend ihren Gegenüber an. „Ranma, du Tollpatsch! Ich werde dich- äh, Ranma?" Ranma war soeben umgekippt.

Mit wedelnden Armen lief Akane in Tofus Praxis, direkt in seine Arme.

„Akane, was..." „Dr, Ranma- er liegt da draußen und..."

Wenige Minuten später lag Ranma auf einer Liege in der Arztpraxis. Der Doktor untersuchte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, während Akane im Wartezimmer saß.

„Hmm..." Sie fragte sich, wieso er so plötzlich umgefallen ist. In Gedanken zählte sie noch einmal auf, was passiert ist:

‚Er hat mich umgerannt, hat sich entschuldigt und dann hat er gemerkt, dass ich es bin.' Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. ‚Ob ich ihn erschreckt habe?'

Geistig zog sie ihm eins mit dem Hammer über die Birne. ‚So ein Arsch!'

Derweil trat der Doc aus dem Behandlungszimmer und räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit Akanes zu gewinnen, aber das war nicht nötig, denn sie guckte Tofu mit großen Augen an. „Nun? Was hat er?" „Also, einen kleinen Schwächeanfall würde ich es nicht nennen. Sein Adrinalin- und Testosteronspiegel-" „Doc, was ist Testosteron?" „Das ist das männliche Hormon, als Gegensatz haben Frauen Östrogene. Also, sein Adrinalin- und Testosteronspiegel sind aus einem mir nicht ergründlichen Grund plötzlich in die Höhe geschossen und haben ihn ausgeknockt. Wie gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das zu erklären ist. Auf jeden Fall braucht er jetzt strenge Bettruhe." Akanes Stirn entfaltete sich. „In Ordnung, Doc. Dann nehm ich ihn jetzt mit." Und bevor Dr. Tofu etwas dagegen sagen konnte, hatte Akane Ranma über die Schulter geworfen und ist mit ihm davongeflitzt.

10 Minuten später lag Ranma in seinem Futon, Akane saß daneben.

Nachdem sie fast 2 Stunden gewartet hatte, dass er sich noch regte, stand sie auf und wollte sich etwas zu essen holen, aber etwas hinderte sie.

Sie blickte sich um, und sah Ranma.

Und er... er blickte zurück.


End file.
